falconbmsfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Falcon BMS Wiki:规范/名词的中英对照表
GLOSSARY 标准和非标准缩写 A AA Advance Attack A/A, A-A Air to Air AAM Air-to-Air Missile AB Afterburner ac, AC Alternating Current A/C GW Aircraft Gross W eight ACM Air Combat Maneuvering ACMI Air Combat Maneuvering Instrumentation ADG Accessory Drive Gearbox ADI Attitude Director Indicator AFC Afterburner Fuel Control AGL Above Ground Level AGM Air-to-Ground Missile AIFF Advanced Identification Friend or Foe AIM Air Intercept Missile AIS Aircraft Instrumentation System AJ Antijamming AL Aft/Left ALOW Automatic Low Altitude W arning ALT Altitude or Altimeter or Alternate AM Amplitude Modulation AMMO Ammunition AMRAAM Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile ANT Antenna AOA Angle of Attack AOS Angle of Sideslip AP Autopilot AR, A/R Air Refueling ARCP Air Refueling Control Point ARCT Air Refueling Control Time ARI Aileron-Rudder Interconnect ARIP Air Refueling Initial Point ARMT Armament ASE Aeroservoelastic ASHM Aft Seat HUD Monitor ASIU Aft Station Interface Unit ASPIS Airborne Self Protection Integrated System ATT, ATTD Attitude AUX Auxiliary AVTR Airborne V ideotape Recorder B BAK- Arresting Cable Prefix (e.g.,BAK-9) BARO Barometric BATT Battery BDU Bomb Dummy Unit BIT Built-In Test or Binary Digit BL Buttock Line BLU Bomb Live Unit BOS Backup Oxygen Supply BSU Bomb Stabilizing Unit C CADC Central Air Data Computer CARA Combined Altitude Radar Altimeter CBU Cluster Bomb unit CCIP Continuously Computed Impact Point CCM Coil Current Monitor CCRP Continuously Computed Release Point CCW Counterclockwise CDI Course Deviation Indicator CENC Convergent Exhaust Nozzle Control CFT Conformal Fuel Tank CG Center of Gravity CHAN Channel CIU Central Interface Unit CIVV’s Compressor Inlet V ariable V anes CNI Communications, Navigation, and IFF C-&-I Communications and IFF CONFIG Configuration CONT Control CO2 Carbon Dioxide CRS Course CRV Canadian Rocket Vehicle CSD Constant Speed Drive CSFDR Crash Survivable Flight Data Recorder CTVS Cockpit T elevision Sensor CW Clockwise D dBA Adjusted (Human Ear Response) Decibels DBU Digital Backup dc, DC Direct Current DEEC Digital Electronic Engine Control DED Data Entry Display DEEU Data Entry Electronic Unit DEGR Degraded DI Drag Index DIA Diameter DIFF Differential DIS Disable DISC Disconnect DME Distance Measuring Equipment DN Down DOI Display of Interest DSG RS Designate/Return to Search DTC Data Transfer Cartridge DTOS Dive Toss DTU Data Transfer Unit DTS Digital Terrain System DVAL D-Value DWAT Descent Warning After Takeoff E EAS Equivalent Airspeed ECM Electronic Countermeasures ECP Engineering Change Proposal ECS Environmental Control System EDU Engine Diagnostic Unit EED Electroexplosive Device EGI Embedded GPS/INS EGT Exhaust Gas Temperature ELECT Electronic (primary altimeter operating mode) ELEV Elevation EMCON Emission Control Option EMER Emergency EMS Engine Monitoring System EMSC Engine Monitoring System Computer ENDUR Endurance ENG Engine EOS Emergency Oxygen Supply EPU Emergency Power Unit EQUIP Equipment EST Estimate ETA Estimated Time of Arrival ETE Estimated Time Enroute EXT External F F-ACK Fault Acknowledge FAUL T ACK Fault Acknowledge FC Flight Control FCC Fire Control Computer FCR Fire Control Radar FFAR Folding Fin Aircraft Rocket FFP Fuel Flow Proportioner FLCC Flight Control Computer FLCP Flight Control Panel FLCS Flight Control System FLIR Forward Looking Infrared Radar FM Frequency Modulation FO Foldout FOD Foreign Object Damage FORM Formation FOV Field of V iew fpm, FPM Feet per Minute/Flightpath Marker FR Forward/Right FT, ft Feet FTIT Fan Turbine Inlet Temperature FWD Forward G g, G Force of Gravity GAAF Ground Avoidance Advisory Function gal, GAL Gallon GBU Guided Bomb Unit GCA Ground Controlled Approach GCAS Ground Collision A voidance System GCU Generator Control Unit GD Guard GEN Generator GM Ground Map GND Ground GP Group GPS Global Positioning System GRDCUS Gulf Range Drone Control Upgrade System GS Glide Slope GW Gross W eight H HDG Heading HDG SEL Heading Select HF High Frequency HMCS Helmet Mounted Cueing System HQ HAVE QUICK HSI Horizontal Situation Indicator HUD Head?Up Display HYB VSV Hybrid V ariable Stator V anes HYB Hybrid HYDRAZN Hydrazine Hz Hertz I IAS Indicated Airspeed IAW In Accordance With ICP Integrated Control Panel ID Identification IFF Identification, Friend or Foe IGV Inlet Guide Vanes IKP Integrated Keyboard Panel ILS Instrument Landing System IMC Instrument Meteorological Conditions IMSP Instrument Mode Select Panel In., IN. Inches INC Increase IND Indicator INOP Inoperative INS Inertial Navigation Set (or System) INT Intensity or Internal or Interval INST , INSTR Instrument INU Inertial Navigation Unit I/P Identification of Position ISA Integrated Servoactuator J JETT , JTSN Jettison JFS Jet Fuel Starter JHMCS Joint Helmet Mounted Cueing System JOAP Joint Oil Analysis Program K K Thousand (e.g., 40K = 40,000) KCAS Knots Calibrated Airspeed KEAS Knots Equivalent Airspeed KIAS Knots Indicated Airspeed KT(S) Knot(s) KTAS Knots True Airspeed KVA Kilovolt Ampere L L Left LADD Low Angle Drogue Delivery LAU Launcher Armament Unit lb, LB Pound(s) LB/HR Pounds per Hour LB/MIN Pounds per Minute LCO Limit Cycle Oscillation LCOS Lead Computing Optical Sight LD Load or Low Drag LE Leading Edge LEF’s Leading Edge Flaps LG Landing Gear LMLG Left Main Landing Gear LOD Light?Off Detector LOX Liquid Oxygen LPU Life Preserver Unit LRU Line Replaceable Unit LTS Lights LWD Left Wing Down M M Mach MAAS Mobile Aircraft Arrestment System MAC Mean Aerodynamic Chord MAL Malfunction MAL & IND Malfunction and Indicator MAN. Manual MAU Miscellaneous Armament Unit MAX Maximum MAX AB Maximum Afterburner mb Millibar MDTC Mega Data Transfer Cartridge MEC Main Engine Control MECH Mechanical MEM Memory MFC Main Fuel Control MFD Multifunction Display MFDS Multifunction Display Set MFL Maintenance Fault List MFP Main Fuel Pump MHz Megahertz MIC Microphone MIL Military MIN Minute or Minimum MK Mark (equivalent of model) MLG Main Landing Gear mm Millimeter MMC Modular Mission Computer MPO Manual Pitch Override MRK BCN Marker Beacon ms Milliseconds MSL Missile or Mean Sea Level MUX BUS Multiplex Bus N NA Not Applicable NAM Nautical Air Miles NFOV Narrow Field of V iew NLG Nose Landing Gear nm, NM Nautical Miles No., NO. Number NORM Normal NOZ POS Nozzle Position NVG Night Vision Goggles NVIS Night V ision Imaging System NWS Nosewheel Steering O OAT Outside Air Temperature OBOGS Onboard Oxygen Generating System OCSC Overcurrent Sensing Contactor OHEAT Overheat OP Operational or Optimum OPT Optional OSB Option Select Button OVRD Override OXY Oxygen O2 Oxygen P PBG Pressure Breathing for g PDG Programmable Display Generator PFL Pilot Fault List PFLD Pilot Fault List Display PMG Permanent Magnet Generator PNEU Pneumatic (secondary altimeter operating mode) PNL Panel pph, PPH Pounds per Hour PRE Preset PRESS. Pressure, Pressurization PRI Primary PSA Pneumatic Sensor Assembly psi, PSI Pounds per Square Inch PTO Power T akeoff (shaft from engine gearbox to ADG) PWR Power Q QTY Quantity R RAD Radio (e.g., RAD 1 or RAD 2) RCR Runway Condition Reading RCVV Rear Compressor V ariable V anes RDR Radar RDY Ready REL Release RER Radial Error Rate RIU Remote Interface Unit RMLG Right Main Landing Gear RNDS Rounds (Gun) RNG Ranging rpm, RPM Revolutions per Minute RS Return to Search RSE Reduced Speed Excursion RSVR Reservoir RSVRS Reservoirs RT Retarded RV Receive Variable RWD Right Wing Down RWR Radar Warning Receiver RZIP Rendezvous Initial Point S SAI Standby Attitude Indicator SD Start Descent Point SEC Secondary Engine Control SEL Select SEAWARS Seawater Activated Release System SFO Simulated Flameout Landing SIF Selective Identification Feature SL Sea Level SMS Stores Management System SNSR Sensor SPD BRK Speedbrake SPL Sound Pressure Level SQ Square SQL Squelch STA Station STAPAC Stabilization Package STBY Standby STD Standard ST ST A Stores Station SUU Suspension Utility Unit SW Switch SYM Symmetrical SYS System T TACAN T actical Air Navigation TAS T rue Airspeed TBRF T unable Band Reject Filter TCN TACAN TCTO T ime Compliance Technical Order TEF’s T railing Edge Flaps TEMP Temperature TER T riple Ejector Rack TEU Trailing Edge Up TGM T raining Guided Missile TGT Target THEO Theory T.O. Takeoff TOD Time of Day TR, T/R Transmit/Receive TRV Travel TT T otal T emperature TV Television TVS T elevision Sensor TWS Threat Warning System U UFC Upfront Control UHF Ultra High Frequency UNK Unknown V VAC V olts ac VDC V olts dc VHF Very High Frequency VIP V isual Initial Point VMC V isual Meteorological Conditions VMS V oice Message System VOL Volume VSV V ariable Stator V anes VVI V ertical V elocity Indicator W W/ With WB Wideband W/O Without WOD Word of Day WOW Weight on Wheels WPN Weapon WPN REL Weapon(s) Release wt, WT Weight Y Y Yaw